1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cultivating mushrooms such as by Enoki mushrooms.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Generally, mushrooms are aerobic fungi and must be well ventilated in cultivation. Particularly, excess carbonic acid gas is produced in the growing process of spawn and normal growing of mushrooms is accordingly deteriorated. It is necessary to reduce the concentration of carbonic acid gas as low as possible in the growing process of spawn and even in the growing of mushrooms.
Thus, in the artificial cultivation of mushrooms, reducing the concentration of carbonic acid gas is an important subject in order to improve the yield and the quality of mushrooms. Heretofore, ventilation of a cultivation chamber is made by an air sending apparatus having a ventilation fan.
However, although the ventilation of the cultivation chamber can be made by the air sending apparatus with ventilation fan, the concentration of carbonic acid gas in a cultivation bottle is only minimally reduced and its practical effect can not be increased. The problem is particularly severe when using a cultivation bottle. By way of reference, a cultivation bottle is a type of bottle conventionally used in the cultivation of Enoki mushrooms. The bottle is generally a 1000 CC plastic bottle in which a culture ground is contained, and includes an opened upper portion. While a method in which oxygen is force fed into the cultivation chamber is also known, it is very expensive and impractical.